


How to expect the unexpected

by Miss_Mei



Series: SCI mystery abo au [1]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: Zhan Yao, number one criminal psychologist has two secrets. One; he is an omega, who uses suppressants to be a beta in his daily life, and two, he is a stinking virgin, never having a heat after his presentation. His whole life, all twenty nine years has been spent hiding his second gender so he can work undisturbed in the police force, but Bai Yutong knows from being his childhood rival that one day Zhan Yao will either forget his suppressants when it really matters, or push his body to ignore them.They end up changing all in a hotel room, on a stake out where the omega forgets his meds, and has to live through his heat. He not only becomes bonded, but gains children, a husband and a new way of looking at what success is.
Relationships: Bái Jǐntáng/Gōngsūn Cè, Bái Yùtáng & Zhǎn Zhāo
Series: SCI mystery abo au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. How the unexpected starts out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Miss Mei! This is the SCI mystery story that has been bunnying its way through my lockdown, because I really love the show. I compare it to criminal minds, which I have watched all 14 available seasons of by now, and really, SCI deserves some love on A03 for how accurate a tv show and how good the character dynamics are for a fictional crime drama. Y'all enjoy this trash while I finish writing it all and typing all 14 pages of my bunny project up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Yao accidentally goes into heat, gains a mate and a lot of gossip about him in the office

Zhan yao still hypothesised how he had got himself into this situation, a wailing newborn being bounced in an attempt to stop one of them crying and waking the rest up from their nights sleep, a clingy husband who may well have been bouncing on his tired other hip, and a pain in the ass, literally. A little under a year ago, he was a single, massively successful psychologist who was one of Hong Kong's best criminal psychology consultants, hiding the fact that he was a omega under a heavy mask of suppressants, but now he was lumbered with a cluster of children, a wickedly attractive husband and the reputation of most successful omega. Science could not fully explain how life had changed for him, so within the scientific method and a bit of extra whimsical explanation, he needed to piece together a logical story that did not involve old wives tales, fate, love at first sight or any cliche language. He did not want to be defined by his second gender, so his love story would not be either. The Doctor, as a firm believer in the ways of science, knew that to work any problem out, he had to go to the start of the problem, involving Bai Yutong and a so-called fateful stake out.

An omega that forgot his suppressants would always go into heat as the omega body was made to, so an easily neglectful omega such as one Zhan Yao, that was well known for being on the border of unhealthy in nearly every way including work, sleep and diet, on a case with sexy alpha Bai Yutong was not exception to having a sudden heat at the first instance of not taking inhibitors. The gentle waves of calla lily essence suddenly bloomed in the cramped little hotel room, with an intoxicating addition of fresh rose, and the forever no heat-no sex- no nothing omega went into an intense heat, which triggered Yutong's coming rut. At that moment, surveillance of their suspect was completely forgotten in favour of pleasing their more banal instincts that had been fulfilled for too long, nothing mattered more than ramming the alpha's large knot into the leaking, virgin asshole. They were too lost in euphoria to think of the most obvious step, birth control or condoms, but little did they know that that missing action in their bonding would have repercussions.

The morning after, Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao were woken by being walked in on by the rest of the stake out team, Ma Han, Wang Shao and poor young sprout Bai Chi, who all looked at the deputy leader and leader in a messy tangle on the crappy carpet of the hotel room. They were surrounded by excesses of slick, jizz approximately one metre from the pile of sleeping omega and alpha mates, and the biggest shit eating grins on the guilty peepers faces, and the next gossip topic of the police department in the works. "Oh Holy Buddha, what happened last night? I-Oh crap. We need to shower right now, I will see you in half an hour to recap what happened.", Yutong cut off his curses faster than he could staunch the jizz from Zhan Yao's hole, knowing the consequences of what they had done were more important than indulging the peeping eyes of their fellow team members. If they did not get the cat to a shower, the little mice and kittens running around would be far too soon.

Zhan Yao could not believe that he had managed all twenty nine years so far as a proud virgin, only to be deflowered by a stupid white mouse. They had managed to get ready and reassembled in the half an hour Yutong told everyone, and back on they way home to the SCI office to close the case and do the paperwork, the mouse even found time to stop by a pharmacy to buy his cat of a mate some bandages and the morning after pill, fixing the fresh bite mark in the limited space of the backseat of his sports car. Despite trying to look like they were not too attached in front of the team, Yutong had taken good care of his cat. He had cleaned and dressed the mating bite, shoved a good healthy breakfast in the skinny consultant in case he forgot to eat for the rest of the day. He even provided a reason for Zhan Yao’s injury, “Cat, tell Bai Sir that you got into a fight. Give it three to five day and you can cover the bite with foundation, no one will know.”


	2. The (medical) doctor, a cat and a litter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Yao knows he's preggo, all hell breaks loose and I still have more to write...

The report on Wu Hao being caught by SCI in the act, confessing and being transferred to the mental institution for holding until trial was filed without complaint from Bao Sir, and a new case on a different crazy criminal took everyone’s attention from anything else that had happened in the last case. Zhao Jue, a well known master of hypnotism, and his helpers Professor Xu and Professor Zhang were suspected of serial murder, after much arguing between Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong that his colleagues were innocent, and they needed all the brain power in the team to get a result that was just and served the victims as they should. The three men in question were much like the cat, extremely weak in body and just about every other aspect, but strong in mind to the point that without someone equal they would never be found out, so Yutong came to appreciate that while the psychologist needed protecting, he was an important part of the police efforts to combat intelligent crime. It was during the confrontation at the dock that the white mouse also learned that without realizing, despite their constant bickering since young, he loved Zhan Yao too much to lose, when his silly cat nearly drowned because he did not know how to swim. Bai Yutong’s love was shown in his actions, this case he showed his love by the aggressive CPR and unknowingly, the miniscule bundles of cells that were growing in his mate.

For several months now, the psychologist had been feeling decidedly off, wanting to nap in the day, crave sweet and sour fish to the point that he had learned how to cook it himself, and did unnecessary amounts of laundry at night for some reason he felt comfortable for. Most weirdly of all, he wanted to be around the crazy mouse. Never before had Zhan Yao desired the scent of his grubby perfectionist best friend, so he clearly had something wrong that only a Doctor of medicine could diagnose. For the purpose of learning more about the biological relationship between a mated alpha and omega, a top the previously virgin omega knew zero about, he made an appointment with his good doctor colleague Haoran, who would know everything to answer his question, being a specialist omega doctor. Haoran knew Zhan Yao’s entire medical history and was long used to having to see past the blatant lack of care the psychologist paid himself to work out what was really wrong.

Yutong had observed that the residential kitty cat was acting weird, more than usual. He did not keep his previous work hours, in other words he actually stopped working sometimes like the other humans in the office, took lots of little naps, and for a few weeks had constant deliveries of sweet and sour fish from different local restaurants. His mate also requested time off for a doctors appointment, another unusual request, considering that the last time they went to a hospital was when the leader made Zhan Yao get stitches and a booster shot for a case related injury. Although he was not a vocal worrier like his brother, Bai Yutong was diaper buddies with his co-worker, his mother Mrs Bai had him less than a day after Mrs Zhan gave birth to the finicky cat, and they had always ended up working together. Almost as if a higher order had decided that the two children were fated to be paired together in every way, and that clearly included becoming accidental mates. As silly as it sounded, Yutong admitted that there was no one better than Zhan Yao to share his life with, because they knew each other too well to have arguments about work and lifestyle.

Haoxuan was overjoyed to see his good friend, and did a full body examination for half the price he should have charged, but that was only typical of the kind Doctor who had more than enough love for his husband, three kids and patients at work. Zhan Yao found that he was still underweight, mated and otherwise healthy- not that he did not know all of that- but the litter of little cats in the routine ultrasound scan was very new! Haoxuan had been glad to hear that the honourable Bai Yutong was the lucky sire, enthusiastically congratulated his anxious friend and then rambled on about how wonderful it would be for them to have a family in amongst the stress of working in the special crime investigation bureau. However the expecting omega knew better than to believe the wonders of child raising, because his dangerous job that he had worked so hard to gain, catching psychopaths and being a criminal therapist in essence, did not fit with the future of a happy family. 

“Hao-er, do I have to tell everyone yet, or can I wait to tell my nosy coworkers and family members. They already know we accidentally bonded but once this gets out they will be bothering me about quitting.”, Zhan Yao asked as he buttoned his navy waistcoat up again and suited up.  
The Doctor tilted his messy, honey brown haired head and thought hard, “In your line of work, I would tell the person you work with the most, which is your mate if I am right, the heartthrob Bai Yutong, also the eternal diaper buddy, oh and your actual boss from the police department, I think you call him Bao Sir.Just him and d Bai Yutong are necessary for now, but the rest of the world will notice that everyone’s favorite psychologist is getting round at some point, or notice that your scent of Calla lily has officially mixed with his vibrant citrus and as the babies develop scents, you’ll be a walking air freshener.”. The latter rolled his eyes, vaguely annoyed yet still he managed to express his thanks for the professional help.

Bao Sir was the first to be informed, since Zhan Yao’s official employer had a legal right to know about any health problems that could inhibit his work or to tell authorities in case of an accident, and then his mate and closest co-worker as Haoxuan suggested. Yutong, as he kind of expected, went crazy, “Stupid cat! Your job is incredibly dangerous and you want to watch my expectant mate go into the field with a bunch of crazies like Zhao Jue, Wu Hao and the nutty professors? My first instinct would be to put a ban on you doing field work, keep you safely in the office with people to watch your health and personal safety, then put you on bed rest soon after to give your poor body a rest. However I know we need your crazy translation services in the field and on time, so I agree to let you work, as long as you do not do anything ill advised, just work as normal. I will be watching you to make sure you eat, drink and rest if you feel too tired though, and I will have to inform our parents.” The omega’s eyes widened comically, in absolute horror at the idea of telling their protective parents.


	3. Domestic terror and cheap cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terror enters the peaceful SCI office in the form of a mother cat, no one wants to be killed and Zhan Yao is too cheap to buy new clothes until it costs more in buying hair ties than the cost of new pants to hold them up.

The SCI team all had doubts about, caused by several interactions that had changed nature between the deputy and his leader. Bai Yutong was always seen accompanied by his cat, coming into the office and going home together, bringing food from the best local restaurants to the deputy leaders office, which he had not previously bothered doing even though Zhan Yao would end up living on a steady diet of energy drinks, coffee and take out, and overall, being overly protective of his second in command. Their deputy was also getting suspiciously round in the belly, that if anything tended to go in than out, and hell froze over when Zhan Yao willingly chose to wear a navy sweater than used to be a reserve outfit to break the pattern of his fitted three piece suits, for the first time since they all started working at SCI. Also, even a perfectly self controlled omega could not avoid repeatedly touching the place their secret babies grew. That could only mean one thing, that- everyone gasped when Ma Han presented this theory- the forever a virgin psychologist was not only not a virgin anymore, but it was clear that his mate was none other than Bai Yutong, and they were expecting parents.

In the comfort of Yutong’s flat, a new relationship had emerged and literally changed everyting Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao had ever dreamed of happening in the posh penthouse the Bai family owned. When Zhan Yao had first started living there, crashing for particularly hard cases, he still kept all of his tailored navy suits in the suitcase and the blinding white of the penthouse apartment was still apparent, and within the time that it took them to decide to live together permanently, Baggy navy turtleneck sweaters and lots of different colours were introduced to the whiteness of the interior. Nothing that Yutong owned fit his cat anymore, because the litter was taking so much room only half way through gestation that nothing that was not specially made could go over the belly bump, so the cats wardrobe was split into two definite categories of work, which was skillfully adapted pants and large sweaters, and for at home, a multitude of extremely sexy japanese style maternity kimono night dresses in the colours of jewels, to be worn under piles of white mouse scented blankets. Same litter that had destroyed their carrying father's wardrobe and agility, had hijacked the spare room, previously the gym of the penthouse, to be turned into a grand nursery much to the mouse’s chagrin at losing his second most occupied room in the house to a clutch of creatures not even born.

“Cat! Where are you and why is there no more dried durian chips in my cupboard, or decaf black tea?” Bai Yutong hollered, standing in a vaguely indecent set of thin white shorts and sweaty t shirt, not that anyone was there or would complain if they were there. A sleepy cat wandered in wearing a most titillating combination of small white boxers, borrowed of course, and deep crimson kimono robe that was hanging off of one milky white shoulder. The tongue-tied mouse felt like they needed to do something x rated, but then his absolutely inviting mate put a ton of bricks in the path of thought concerning unnecessary sexual activity, “We ran out? I need durian chips, decaf black tea and a crate of chilli sauce then next time we go to the minimart on the way home from work. Pretty please, baby daddy?” The honey brown tinted eyes and glowing milk skin revealed by his robe made one Bai Yutong sigh, for the state of his sanity as long as he was living with this crazy man, yet Zhan Yao was too cute to be angry.

When the cat was not in his native habitat surrounded by a nest of books on psychology theories, profiling or criminology, he could be easily found in the SCI office, in the field with Bai Yutong supervising his every move, the field work that now came with a side of Public affection. Yutong liked to have Zhan Yao stay in the car or hold him up in an embarrassing princess carry if he was out of the safety of the bulletproof car. He didn't even get to leave the office until Yutong and Bao Sir admitted that the great minds of their Suspects did really disorientate an investigation without Zhan Yao acting as their crazy interpreter, although asked again, a proud detective such as Bi Yutong would never be honest. The look of shame on the white mouse’s handsome- oops Zhan Yao meant stupid really- face for having to admit that they could not function without a on site psychologist paid more than generously for having to be princess carried everywhere though. He could always boast that he made Bai Sir plead for mercy, no one else could.

There was one problem that the great white mouse could not solve, and that was his mate’s stubborn mindset. “Oh pretty kitty cat, where do you keep the elastic hair bands? Your most beloved navy pants need another hair tie to make them fit.”, Bi Yutong called out nervously. He was like the rest of the fathering world was, scared of the reaction he would get but he knew that by the time it took three hair ties looped together to hold a pair of pants up, it was time to admit defeat and buy a bigger size waist. The stubborn omega acknowledged that he needed decent looking tops, therefore he went out and bought the largest smart casual sweaters he could find. Every item was in navy, or black like he was used to, yet ten times larger than the skinny size he could be found in every other day of his short life. Bai Yutong thought that the cat actually looked very adorable in large clothes, and especially small in the giant hoodies and fluffy sweatpants that he had to buy in case anyone like their parents came over and did not want to see a scantily clad cat in tighty whities and silk robes.

The team were struggling with a very snappy mother omega in the office, a mother psychologist who had turned mother bear in the office very unfortunately for their colleagues, because although he could not chase them around or sneak around with his rapidly changing shape. Instead he found that if he embraced technology, he could do worse things than if he could walk around freely, like learning to install tracking apps on their phones and sending them messages that would routinely embarrass them into getting back to work, but the worst was over, the clothing battle did not need to be fought anymore as the mouse had managed to get their deputy leader to ditch the skin tight sweater and pants held up by cheap dollar store hair ties, even the most controlled Ma Han had wanted to kidnap the cat to the nearest maternity store. Luckily, the psychologist had already solved that issue, and was courting an unsavoury attachment in the place of showing more skin than a stripper.

Zhan Yao had grown attached to the child from the latest case, Yang Yang. A boy who was dangerously close to the suspects involved and had too much knowledge about such grisly matters for a young child, and in his already emotionally vulnerable, the last thing the mummy omega needed was to be responsible for the protection of a key witness. Despite suppressing his omega instincts for twenty nine and a half years, he could no longer deny that every child they came across, often in their vast variety of case work- also the children were more than most of the time found in positions of suffering- Zhan Yao found his job frequently tear provoking. The psychologist therefore for the purposes of being able to do his work professionally, had vowed to go back on his course of suppressants once he had popped their huge litter out and was back to normal health.


	4. Negotiation is hard, but saying no is even harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boss and white mouse try to negotiate getting the cat out of the office and safe at home, Yang Yang is an absolute angel, and the dynamic Ying and Yang couple finally get a break.

Yang Yang had been staying at Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong’s penthouse apartment while they got to the bottom of just what the far too knowledgeable boy knew about the human experiments and who from the experiments was shooting gang leaders- also why but little Yang did not know that bit of the case well enough to be of help. The same apartment that Bai Yutong that a nesting, pregnant omega of 4 was living at for the foreseeable future, so poor and maybe not so unfortunate Yang Yang had no excess of parental love, a little too much but he seemed to enjoy being coddled, fed and protected but his quite protective temporary mother omega. Zhan Yao had even asked to adopt him and raise him as theirs, but they found LuoTian, and that request dissipated when he saw how happy Yang Yang was to see his father- or uncle big beard as he used to call him. It was so cute that his mate already had thoughts about his expected family, as if he could hold the litter away from harm.

“Zhan Yao, Bao Sir started nervously, “I think it is time you began to consider the plan of your entitled leave, because I hear that Bai Yutong has to carry you around crime scenes, the office chair hurts your back and the litter causes problems in your sleeping pattern. Maybe we could work on a compromise, like video chatting and sending photos of crime scenes your way from the comfort of the penthouse so it is easier.” The idea alone being suggested was akin to suicide, as in the big white mouses arms was a very annoyed mommy cat, who looked like his usually sweet, honey brown eyes could kill any one in the room. “Can you manage without me? Yutong used to think cases were simple, and missed chunks of clues without me beside him. I will agree to go back to my studies temporarily and stay ay home as you all think I should, but Bao Sir and mouse must promise that if you need my help, that you contact me, because when I took this assistant job, at no point did study and research take precedence of importance over helping civilians stay safe from the physiological crime we unravel. My career is to be there and help, not play detective from behind the webcam.”. Zhan Yao agreed coldly. 

At home, Bai Yutong continued to try and talk some sense into his stubborn omega, who wanted to stay on active duty until they caught the perpetrator behind the shadow murderer case. That case was half way through being solved at that point in time, so what harm was a little office duty, and the final request of the cat was that he got to babysit Luo Yang if his father agreed to let him. “So, Bai Yutong proposed tiredly, “If I let you baby poor Yang Yang, will you behave in the office and not get in trouble? Your part of the deal is that you stay in the office as long as I am working for the day, and not teach Luo Yang any bad tricks or hypnotism, because Bao Sir does not like hypnotism in the office as you know.” Curled up in a sexy navy robe and white blanket heap, he could see Zhan Yao smile, which was incredibly rare.

True to his word, Bai Sir never lied to anyone since his mother enforced that lesson into him at the tender age of ten, when he did not admit to karate chopping their neighbours wall by accident, Yutong let his omega cat stay in his office watched over by at least two team members. The spoiled cat would have been guarded just as well as if he stayed at home, but if Zhan Yao wanted to be in the SCI office rather than at home, he could live with that. They had managed to eradicate as much lies, deficit and corruption as the evidence from the Shadow killer case legally allowed, so while they all felt disappointed knowing that somewhere else, Leonard and his criminal associates would strike again, the end of the case in Hong Kong brought about a lovely and rare feeling of satisfaction. Zhan Yao and Yutong could focus on the imminent future for a few precious weeks off, which was coming sooner rather than later judging by the size of his cat, who now agreed to stay at home to rest and continue writing his first paper on criminal psychology. No one dared to admit it, but they could all stop hiding their laughter whenever the deputy waddled around to check on their work, and enjoy living vaguely like normal people, while the hippo like feline waddled around his own abode.

In the two weeks out of the month leave given as a reward for cracking four major cases in a row, Bai Yutong had been relaxing as Bao Sir intended, but also spent most of his time just a little freaked out. The spare bedroom and office he had in the penthouse had mysteriously been remodelled into one big room during the time he was at the office, a feat of construction and money that had Bai Jintang’s digital fingerprints all over it, so without a room conversion to do, Yutong had set himself the challenge to completely ready the nursery in his time off. Their unborn litter had the good fortune of being in between two wealthy families, the matriarchs of the families more specifically. Mother Bai and Mother Zhan insisted on nothing but the best cots, car seats, furniture and formula for the quadruplets they knew were coming, and the same quadruplets that were gender neutral until birth. The nursery had therefore been painted in cream, with cartoon animals and navy stars on the ceiling, four white cots were made up near the longest wall, and four not so little white wardrobes were full of baby clothes, and all that was left was for the happy couple to have four babies to put in the nursery. 

The white mouse was promptly called back for active duty when his break was over, and reluctantly left the sleepy cat at home on the first of far too many frosty mornings, to rest up for the biggest, most taxing event of his life so far- which Zhan Yao would contest and say that his six years of doctorate exams in New York were the most tiring thing he had been through- but had been given Yang Yang as a motivator by Luo Tian. The man had testified that his son liked the catty psychologists company so much that Yutong should consider his omega mate a childminder for the other staff and Yang Yang for the foreseeable future if they were in the office when he was doing paperwork. The cheeky little sprout Yang Yang, and his babysitter Zhan Yao, who were laying on the large white sofa watching a kids science show that the boy liked and the psychologist found bearable, were most surprisingly about to have a big shock to their peaceful routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudo's and comments on this fic. I do write for two other fandoms so if I don't update, I'm either writing or typing for another fandom on Ao3. Once this story is up, I know for certain I plan to write a Sleuth of the Ming Dynasty fic, and another SCI one following on from this plot, but about Gongsun/Jintang to explore their story.


	5. Cats, criminals and a rescue operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bai Yutong heads the cat rescue, beats a rival he did not expect, and becomes a father at short notice. He also waits longingly for his sleeping beauty to wake.

Zhan Yao was woken by a message from Yang Yang telling him he was going to an uncle’s grave, and checked the GPS to see exactly where the uncle was supposedly buried, but was shocked to find that the uncle he did not know the name of was buried in a warehouse in an abandoned side road. If Yutong was not so busy with a new case, he would have called his partener to check and fetch him from the warehouse, nit poor Yutong was swamped under an international serial murder manhunt that he himself wa consulting on from the comfort of his own bed. Even if he could barely waddle at this point, his time in SCI had surely taught him enough to go out and find a street smart kid from the position of the state of the art GP tracker on a smartphone. The cat put on a pair of fleece sweatpants and the oversized hoodie he had bought previously, grabbed the colt Bai Yutong gave him at the shooting range last time he was there, which admittedly said a lot about his combat abilities, and hailed a taxi to the last position on the tracker. He did not consider that he was walking into a trap, a deadly one too.

Bai Yutong, in the midst of interrogating a suspect, was disturbed by the ping of the notification from his secret tracking app- the cat tracking app to make sure Zhan Yao did not wander into danger. The application pinged at a warehouse that he remembered in the back of his mind was a part of a previous case, and coincidentally Luo Tian’s GPS on Yang Yang was at the same point when he checked it, so Yutong knew that operation rescue the cat was not going to be as simple as just going in and picking Zhan Yao and Luo Yang up and taking them home. He tried his omega’s phone and the little Yang, both of whom did not answer and his call went to voicemail, while he asked for some extra men to infiltrate the warehouse from Bao Sir and waited nervously to see what the situation was, because they had come too far in life, especially recently to be split up by the fates.The time passed too slowly for his liking, and they barely arrived at the abandoned warehouse before Bai Yuton’s alpha went feral and unleashed a danger to his surroundings. 

In a fast paced series of events, Bai Yutong nearly tore Lan Chonglin, the bastard brother of the mole they had arrested in the shadow killer case, into shreds, Zhan Yao unfortunately blocked a bullet meant for Luo Yang and received a near fatal chest shot, and chaos literally rushed to the local accident and emergency. A very much dead and not cared about criminal got a brief examination and was pronounced too badly injured to save, an alpha with a few minor scrapes raged that he was not important while nurses cleaned him up quickly, and a heavily pregnant omega with a bullet too near the heart went straight to an operating theatre out of necessity. Bai Yutong was presented with a choice in a cruel twist of fate as the trolley with Zhan Yao rushed down the hall, and a doctor came out preparing for surgery that he happened to know, Haoxuan from the obgyne clinic. “I hate to meet like this, but I have to ask you a tough question about my upcoming surgery. On behalf of both the cardiac surgeon and I, who will you save in a choice of your mate crashing? I will assume from your mate he would want the babies alive in an emergency situation, but rest assured we try to save everyone if possible. Sign here for the surgery and I will see you when we are finished.”, Haoxuan said as matter of factly as possible and handed a clipboard to the shell shocked mouse, which he signed in his elegant signature. Without Zhan Yao, life was already a frozen wasteland of loneliness, and an eternal winter would follow if he could not be saved.

After too many hours sitting outside of the operating theatre without moving, drinking, speaking or eating, mother Bai and mother Zhan came bearing soothing chamomile tea to sit and wait with him. “Xiao Bai, my Yao-Er would never want you to be like this when he is not even dead yet, that boy has more fight than you can ever see. He is too stubborn to go like this, as his mother and mate we should trust in that, besides, your genius progeny needs you and Zhan Yao in order to grow into people worthy of the Bai and Zhan names. I do not think your mother raised you to be such a quitter!”, mother Zhan lightly scolded him, her voice bringing him out of his own thoughts. What she said had been entirely true, and he had witnessed how strong his cat's weak looking body really was and how stubborn he could be, so he realised that he did have to rise to the occasion, for Zhan Yao and the quadruplets that Haoxuan promised to save. As mother Bai rose to check through the window, a plastic crib was rolled out by a nurse, with four bundles of blue staring at their Baba and two Grandma’s.

The four bundles of blue were briefly shown to them and the mothers before being taken to the nursery to be fed and cleaned properly, then they would be kept there until one or both parents could take them home. All their sons envisaged a perfect mixture of cat and mouse, with the beginnings of Zhan Yao’s big, sweet honey brown eyes and Yutong’s killer jawline. He felt happy that he at least had little Bai-Zhan’s to remind him of the irreplaceable human being that was and always would be his Yao, childhood friend, mate and mother to their four sons, who would no doubt grow up to be excellent members of society. One welcome surprise following another that day, was father Zhan announcing that his son was out of surgery and the doctors were moving him to the intensive care unit shortly, giving him the feeling that everything was falling into place in his life again.

His, meaning Bai Yutong’s, cat was a total angel, even if he was asleep recovering from losing massive amounts of blood. The ever knowing doctor Haoxuan had stuck to his word like superglue and worked with the top cardiac surgeon in the busy operating theatre to safely deliver all four of his and Zhan Yao’s precious babies, finish his half of the surgery and come to fully brief the whole family, which took a lot of nerve. “Yao did really well, and is still putting up one heck of a fight, but having four babies and undergoing emergency heart surgery would be hard on even the strongest omega. He told me to pass a message on before he went under the anaesthesia, to wait for him to name the quadruplets otherwise they will regret their names forever. When I told him he had four boys, he gave the most beautiful smile and the whole theatre lit up. I think he loves those four bundles more than he shows, and you Yutong.”, Haoxuan explained. There was not a dry eye in the room, father Zhan could not even keep his stony face on among the two families and staff.


	6. The family that stays together, thrives together and lives in happiness together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Yao wakes up, and he names his children. Bai Yutong pops a question that everybody knew was coming and one big happy family is reunited. It's the beginning of a happy ending for our patient pair of crime solvers, which they deserve after all the crap I've put them through till now.

The quadruplets were cleared for going home, when Haoxuan declared every one to have the cleanest slate of health somehow, which by all means was an impossible feat considering how they made their way into the world. Bai Yutong and his mother managed to settle all four into the cots and make up a big batch of formula to feed them every three hours, a job that almost drained the endless stamina of the greatest policeman in Hong Kong, while mother Zhan stayed at the hospital with sleeping catiness. Zhan Yao would want him to spend time with their children no matter what, and not abandon them straight away after he had spent nine long, annoying months growing them, so as their only present parent, the alpha spent the weekend with Mao, Shu, Guo and Zhu before driving back to the hospital. The impatient mothers agreed to keep milk names for the babies until both of their parents could decide between them, partly because of Yutong’s awful naming skill.

Mother and father Zhan made sure that a constant watch was kept over the sleeping cat, aside from the special agents guarding the room from the bureau, courtesy of Bao Sir who had also given Yutong an extended paternity leave until his mate and kids were settled, and both cat and mouse went back to work in SCI. Bai Yutong liked to think of his cat like sleeping beauty, the western princess who slept in the white sheets and remained every bit as beautiful as he started off his coma sleep, milky white, unmoving eyelids closed over his ravishing honey brown eyes that sparkled under the interrogation room lights when he evaluated suspects. Ytong liked to update his mate on their four children, as he would daily when they did the baby care themselves instead of the mothers, also adding what the members of SCI were getting up to and the growth of the pile of gifts for him and the quadruplets sitting in the corner of the lounge. “Soon it will be the one month naming ceremony, but everyone agrees that if you can not attend, mother will put off the reservation at JinHua and let the pack of animals get older in peace. Zhu is getting healthier now, he has reached the weight the doctor recommends, so have Guo and Mao. Shu is the perfect infant, like I was at that age.”, he blabbed casually, eating an apple left at the side of the bed. A shift in bed, and the white mouse found an angry black cat glaring at him from where he had shifted to his side in bed. 

“You gave our children milk names of farm animals, like we have a zoo and not human children? How bad could you do with names, I thought, and went to sleep happy that they would have you to rely on, but no- you name our progeny dog, cat, mouse and pig. I can not believe I slept for just a few weeks and I woke up to a herd of animals, you silly man.”, Zhan Yao yelled at his useless mate. For someone who had just awakened from a coma, his picky kitty could still shout as if he had not been asleep, but Yutong found comfort in the familiar, snappy behaviour he knew and loved. The on call doctor- Haoxuan was on a rare day off- checked everything and apart from some expected muscle weakness, Zhan Yao had no outstanding problems, including a completely healed open heart surgery incision and healthy heart. After a day of observation, he could go home and recover under the watchful eye of his family.

Zhu, Mao, Guo and Shu finally received a less embarrassing name on their month celebration, where they all showed their personalities among the large mix of Bai and Zhan family members. The Bai elders were happy to see the youngest of both families as mates, and the first batch of BaiZhan children who had promised to have the best characteristics of psychology and policing. The eldest son aka number four, Zhu, was named Bai Chang* for being the spitting image and echo of Yutong, number three, cat, was appropriately called Zhan Cong**, because he showed unusual intelligence and loved to grab at Zhan Yao’s thick psychology books until he started to read them. The second, who got the unfortunate name of mouse, was another little Yutong so he got Bai for his surname, and Gang*** for his first name. The youngest had one unique feature, the inheritance of the omega’s light brown, almost golden eyes, therefore was Zhan Jin, for his likeness to his mother. 

*Chang- thriving  
**Cong- very intelligent  
***Gang- powerful  
****Jin- gold

The naming ceremony at JinHua went as planned down to the request that the catering company only served specific dishes that Zhan Yao missed eating with he was expecting the quadruplets, like raw or steamed seafood and lots of western cheese platter that he came to enjoy studying in New York. The cat probably ate a good portion of the food, but Yutong always thought that he was too skinny, especially after being in the comma took him down to his pre baby weight of not much at all, so he never said that there was plenty of seafood for everyone to eat without standing there and stealing pieces of Canadian lobster meat for three hours. A pitiful cat could not keep away from the fish, now the menu was unrestricted, but Yutong liked to just see his mate alive since Zhan Yao nearly died from Lan Chonglin shooting at him, and the light back in his rich, glossy black hair and honey brown eyes. Even with some new scars and imperfections, his catty physiologist was due a good, long session of loving that his mothers were more than happy to arrange.

Zhan Yao was kind of surprised that right after the first sold week he had spent with the litter, his and Bai Yutong's mother was taking them for the night to stay with them and the rest of the family in their suite of JinHua, the presidential suite on the top floor, while he and Yutong got the large honeymoon suite next to Jintang and Gongsun. The would not have wanted the children to be near the crazy dead man's doctor and the rich pervert anyway, for the sake of baby like innocence, and from personal experience Zhan Yao knew more than enough about his brother in law's infamous dirty talk and spontaneous bursts of sex. Walking in on them having doggy style in the morgue was creepy as hell at night, and countless other bad places he did not expect someone to think were good sex spots. At least he and Yutong had spent heat in a hotel room and not the kitchenette, morgue or storage closet, like respectable people who paid attention to what was acceptable. Yutong let him shower first, enjoying the peace away from his noisy but well meaning family while he let his mate have some peace that was not a coma, which was nice until the cat started feeling self conscious about his body.

Zhan Yao was never a bodybuilding person, partly because he was an omega with the average omega body and partly due to his hectic profession, having spent the years from high school till graduating the psychology doctorate program fighting for his position by studying so hard he forgot to eat, but he was not as skinny as he was after his ordeal. His flat stomach used to be a smooth, milky white stretch of skin, but a long scar from the emergency baby delivery and another fairly long scar from emergency open heart surgery was slowly fading to a nice, light pink colour on his chest, and he felt no longer like the sleek cat he was before nearly dying. It was harder to gain weight as well, being at work part time and at home part time, so he had not put on the right amount of pounds to go back to being slightly soft and flat, just how Yutong liked it he had said. His handsome white mouse was so strong and healthy, unlike him, who was cursed with the typical frail mother omega physique, and one day he might leave him for another, pretty and strong omega with a normal job so they could spend actual time together…

The mouse felt his cat warning go off when Zhan Yao was still in the shower, even though it had been a good half an hour, that he himself had napped lightly for. His telepathy told him that something was wrong with his pretty kitty, and while he was not in danger, he was not in a great state of mind or he would have beaten Bai Yutong up for napping and scolded him for being like an old man. Mao Yao was found in the bathroom, in his sleeping pants and no shirt, while he massaged lotion into his few scars, like he wanted the two scars to fade faster, a scene that young Bai Yutong had seen himself doing in the mirror to his own scars. "Cat, let me tell you a story from when I did my third major assignment with Interpol, and I had a big gash on my arm from apprehending a criminal. I was eager to get it healed so I could never have to admit how I had got it, but I learned that in my life of work, everyone had scars and that no one should be ashamed if they did, because every mark on our skin has a story. Children graze their knees from trying to ride bikes, they think it's cool and show off the graze, because they were able to do something new from that accident, so I like to think that every wound I have, is a reminder that I have saved people from harm. You saved all of the SCI team, swat team, Yang Yang and our own children from harm a month ago, and you nearly died, is that not a good story to have on your skin?", Yutong comforted him.

Zhan Yao gave him a half smile, but his honey eyes were not smiling, "I know that rationally, I do not have these scars for reasons that are not heroic, but I still have two ugly scars and have to gain weight to reach my old size, I do not feel like the cat you used to love Bai Yutong." Seeing his lover so melancholy was making the white mouse sad, so he simply gathered him in his arms and took him to the large bed that his suite had, beginning to see why his brother had given them the large honeymoon room, always knowing when something was going to happen before anyone else could sense the scent ofjizz and pheromones  
"Zhan Yao, everything I love about you is here and here, Yutong said, pointing to his head and heart, "not affected by two little scars that will fade and in years, no one will notice including you. What people think of criminal physiologist Zhan is that he is brave, smart and kind among the people in his work environment, and knowing that you have almost died saving the people you love will not change that opinion, just make them think of you as more human. Our children too, will come to know who we are eventually, and they do not care, as long as we love them and the children to come. What do I have to do to prove to you, marry you. Jintang and I picked out a ring, so I'll say it now, will you marry me Zhan Yao, and let me love all of you?" 

As if he could say no to that face, Zhan Yao had to accept, "Aiya, my silly mouse, how can I refuse when we have come so far in such a short time? I will marry you, in your white mouse entirety, and will gladly spend the rest of my life with you, at work, at home and whatever the future holds. Kiss me and give me that diamond Bai Yutong!" Bai Yutong did as he was told, snogging the life out of his now husband to be and giving him the big white diamond that Jintang recommended as 'what xiao Zhan would like', and true to Da-ge's words, xiao Zhan loved the ring. Then, all sense flew out the doors of their hotel room, and the same primal instincts that got the two mates into their love mess, partly to spite Jintang and creepy Gongsun for making so much noise when they had celebratory sex, but mostly to enjoy being in each others embrace again without the fear that they would lose each other. Kissing each of Zhan Yao's surgery scars, he whispered in that deep, sensuous voice of his, "Every scar you have is one that I love, a sign that you are here and alive cat, do not ever doubt yourself because you will always make me feel hot and bothered." They made gratifying and pleasurable love, so much so that it was Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao who disturbed the horny dogs next door, but they remembered to use protection, as they already had four babies needing to grow up before the next bunch.

Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong tied the knot not long after, in an ostentatious ceremony equivalent to a celebrity wedding at the Peninsula hotel in Shanghai during the lunar New year, which the Bai family owned a share in from when it was a starter business and got discounted hotel bills with eighty percent off. They needed a discount after booking a hundred family members in, reserving the largest function room, plus ordering enough lobster, gourmet cheese and best classic Chinese dishes to feed all the family. The parents insisted that the cost of a small home was well worth the happiness of their two sons, and the fact that they had children was even better, like it was ushering in a new age of prosperity for both families. Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong were just satisfied to get married and get back to normal, which for a part of their lives was work at the Hong Kong police bureau in SCI. The team had missed the presence of their cranky yet kind psychologist and were glad to see him back in one piece, to be bothering them to work until hours were over and get ordered round. As long as Zhan Yao was there and healthy, no one protested about doing the leg work until the cardiovascular doctor cleared him for full exercise, unlike before. 

Bai Yutong had everything in life, his blood family, his in law family- the Zhan's- and his own little family consisting of his catty husband, farm animal quadruplets and several years after the emergency birth of the farm animals. For the sake of letting Zhan Yao fully recover before putting his body under stress again, they waited until the quadruplets were old enough to go to a private preschool to try for more children, also building up more time off work so both he and Yao could be at home to support each other looking after four and more young children in one house, and the money for a custom made house in a good suburb near the police station and the school. The house was going to be the size of a small mansion, to find each animal a room between two brothers and two more rooms for any other siblings or guests, beside the grandeur of the master suite that the white mouse designed especially so that they could enjoy a good night's sleep after work, so even with two plentiful salaries and help from the family, it took a while to build, pay for and move into. 

Once Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao set foot in their master suite, featuring a large shower and the latest bathroom appliances, they felt ready to do the two man tango again. Yutong's penthouse had been too small for more than six people even with the renovations from Jintang. Mao, Zhu, Guo and Shu were happy to live in one room, but remembering how they had grown up themselves, their parents did not think that was fair. Zhan Yao planned going into heat for the time Bai Sir gave everyone each year over new year, and mother Bai and mother Zhan moved in temporarily to watch their four children for the weekend while Yutong took his husband to the same hotel they had got married at in previous years. The light still bounced off of his toned body like it has when they mated, Zhan Yao claimed, before he jumped into bed with him and forgot all sensibility.

Another two babies later, one at a time surprisingly, the Bai Zhan clan had filled their dream home and had earned the work jobs to support six children comfortably. Bai Yutong had been promoted to director of the Hong Kong police department by Bao Sir when he retired, and Zhan Yao had been similarly promoted to head of criminal psychology for his sacrifices and hard work. Officially the first mated omega male to be in such a position, people often asked how he managed to hold the head of criminal psychology title and be an active parent to his family of six months, while doing their job of course or he would not answer till they had done said task. He replied simply, smiling as he did, that with enough love, hard work and a bit of help from the heavens, nothing was truly impossible. As he said that, inspiring his students, he thought back to where it all began, an unexpected mating on a stakeout, and considered how lucky he was to be so blessed in his lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to miss this story, but I know when to keep a story short too, so how to expect the unexpected is saying goodbye to Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong's story. Bai Jintang and Gongsun have a story to tell instead, one I feel will be pretty entertaining in this alpha/beta/omega setting.
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic, and I hope to present a sweet Jintang X Gongsun shorty  
> -miss_mei 💜💜💜


End file.
